csifandomcom-20200225-history
Esteban Fellipe
|victims = 5 killed 1 assaulted |status = Incarcerated/Institutionalized |actor = Carlos Carrasco |appearance = Mascara |birth date = October 26, 1955 |alias = The Southwest Stalker }} "It was Ogoun...." Esteban Fellipe, also known as "The Southwest Stalker", is a delusional serial killer who appeared in "Mascara", the 200th episode of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Background Not much is revealed about Fellipe's early life, other than that he was a wrestling champion in New Mexico and had a small criminal record for beating his wife, but the charges were dropped. They later divorced and she remarried. In 1998 in Las Vegas, he became a serial killer, murdering three women before stopping for unknown reasons. At the time, he worked as a ringmaster and commentator at local lucha libre wrestling matches. Season Nine Mascara He remained dormant until, Silvia Mallick, a forensic student and former student of Langston began looking into the case as part of her thesis on unsolved serial killer cases. Silvia found her way to a lucha libre match at which Fellipe was working. There, she was drugged (presumably by Fellipe) after asking some of the staff and wrestlers about the murders and left, only to be chased down by a masked Fellipe and killed the same way his previous victims were. When she was found the next day, the CSIs' investigation led them back to the lucha libre arena, where they noticed that one of the wrestlers, "Phantasmo", wears a mask that could match a piece of leather found on Silvia. When he also turns out to know the specific grip the Stalker used in his murders, they took a sample of his DNA and compared it to the DNA found on the leather piece. When they did, it didn't come back a match to his DNA, but to that of Fellipe. Meanwhile, Phantasmo, who used to own the mask Fellipe wore during the murders (the one he used at the time being a replica), confronted him in the locker room and told him to leave forever before going to the tanning booth. Fellipe followed him and shot him to death, having turned on the showers to cover up the sound of the shots. After a brief chase, he was then arrested by Brass. In interrogation, he denied having committed the murders, blaming them on Ogoun, a god of violence in some Afro-Caribbean religions. Langston grew angry with his explaination and attacked him before Langston barges out in a rage of frustration. Modus Operandi Fellipe targeted Hispanic women in their 20s. He would drug them with Datura, a plant with hallucinogenic properties sometimes used in Santeria and Palo Mayombe rituals, in order to weaken them. He would then chase them down in the streets while wearing black clothes with a hood and a wrestler's mask with a skull motif. Once he caught up with them, he would grab them using a special wrestling grip and break their necks at the C3, C4, and C5 vertebrae, killing them. In the crime scene photos, the victims are stripped down to their underwear, suggesting that he undressed them after killing them. When he killed Jesus, he shot him three times with a handgun. Known Victims *Unspecified date and location in New Mexico: His unnamed wife *Nevada: **Unspecified dates in 1998: ***Jessica Martinez ***Elena Garcia ***Maria Perez **2009: ***April 1: Silvia Mallick ***April 2: Jesus, a.k.a. "Phantasmo" Appearances Notes: * It was also suggested during a conversation with Jesus that Esteban had killed or somehow attacked more women in Albuquerque and Los Angeles. Category:Minor characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Males Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Criminals Category:Psychotics Category:Delusional criminals Category:Religious Killers Category:Institutionalized criminals Category:Incarcerated